


What is Going On?!

by liysaka (orphan_account)



Series: Today Is The Day [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Naruto is Just Naruto, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Uchiha Sasuke, annnndddd they fuck, as per usual, k cool, naruto being extra, sasuke freaking out, sasukes pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/liysaka
Summary: same story but in sasukes pov! enjoy





	What is Going On?!

"HEY SASUKE" was all the dark-haired man heard when he pressed the green button on his phone.   
  
"I mean- *ahem* hey Sasuke" That was a lot better.   
  
"What is it?" Sasuke responded maybe a little harsher than it should've been.   
  
"Oh well- I was j-just-" Naruto had never stuttered when talking to Sasuke and he might have been a little worried. "I was just wondering if I could come over later? For like, y' know, a mini hang out session or whatever?"  
  
Come over? Naruto had never been over his house before- what had changed now? Is something wrong? Why had it come up all of a su- oh wait he had to respond.   
  
"Why not just come over now?" Sasuke hoped and _prayed_ that it didn't come off as eager.   
  
"Oh well- I'm still k-kinda busy and stuff, and I s-still would have to get ready and stuff."   
  
"Kay." And then he ended the call. Why did he end the call so abruptly?   
  
It doesn't matter now, he's got a house to clean. 

* * *

Sasuke got up as soon as he ended the call to open his favorite cabinet.   
  
His cleaning cabinet  
  
As he was working on getting his house to look its best for his blonde-haired, blue-eyed, beaut-

 _*ahem*_   
  
He decided to call some of his closest friends Karin and Suigetsu (Juugo was at work he knew.)   
  
"So um he's coming over.." "HE'S WHAT?" They both screamed.   
  
"Yes, he called me like an hour ago saying he wanted to come over, it was out of the blue. But now I'm nervous because he's never come over before and I want him to stay-"   
  
"Whoa whoa, calm down why are you freaking out anyway? You wanted him to come over right?" Suigetsu asked.  
  
"Well yeah, but it has never been just us two." Sasuke breathed out still nervous   
  
"Don't worry it'll be fine just ask him if he wants dinner or something so he can stay a little longer." Karin suggested, "That's- that's a good idea Karin thanks." Sasuke did appreciate them when it came to relationship advice.   
  
Well, Naruto advice rather.   
  
Sasuke was a man of few words and seemed bored at most times. But sending this simple of a text was showing emotions he didn't know he had. _'what the fuck am I supposed to say?'_ he thought to himself.   
  
And then suddenly.  
  
**Blonde Idiot <3  
**

**_**> >Naruto: you still down?  
  
**_**Well of course he was.  


**Blonde Idiot <3**

_**> >Sasuke: yeah **_  
  
_**> >Naruto: k I'm on my way!!!! **_  
  
_**> >Sasuke: k **_  
  
_**> >Sasuke: what do you want for dinner**_   
  
Sasuke powered off his phone and went to go clean something _far far_ away from it.   
  
**Blonde Idiot <3**  
  
_**> >Naruto: pizzas cool **_  
  
**> >Sasuke: k, see you   
  
**That had been easier than he thought and the pizza was simple to order.   
  
Maybe this night would be chill.  
  
_But then Naruto walked in the door._

* * *

He was wearing _tight_ black shorts and a _crop top._ Sasuke was sure he wasn't gonna get through the night with Naruto wearing something like that.  
  
"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto said a little too loudly.   
  
"Hey" Sasuke stepped aside to let Naruto in and watched him as he slid off his shoes. "What's with the outfit?" Sasuke looked up and down at the man before him "What? you don't like it?" "No, uh, I like the shorts and crop top and stuff."   
  
Sasuke felt his face flush, of course, he liked the outfit there wasn't anything to not like about it.

"Look I even put makeup on!" Naruto closed his eyes and pointed at them.

"They make your eyes look, like, really blue."   
  
"That's what Ino said, although she said 'disgustingly blue'."  
  
He even put makeup on? Sasuke's knees felt weak and weren't so sure he was going to be able to walk to the couch.  
  
Sasuke ended up making it to the couch but quickly excused himself to his restroom. He walked to the furthest bathroom from the couch and closed the door behind him. _'In and out Sasuke, just breathe'_ he kept trying to tell himself. But he wasn't so sure that his lungs were fully functioning. He was just wearing shorts and a shirt it wasn't that big of a deal right? But the way the shorts hugged every inch of- _no- nope- uh uh-_ Sasuke shook his head violently, he just couldn't think like that today, especially when it was just the two of them. Sasuke took one last deep breath and left the bathroom.   
  
When Sasuke walked back into the living room he decided that he should distract himself with some busywork that didn't need to be finished anytime soon. 

Sasuke took his seat right next to Naruto and pulled out his laptop. "I hope you don't mind but I gotta get some work done."   
  
"That's fine! Let me turn some TV on though."

It seemed like Naruto was moving in slow motion.   
  
Sasuke hid his eyes behind his laptop screen but followed Naruto's body nonetheless. Naruto got up and pushed the blanket off him and went over to grab the remote that somehow made its way to the coffee table. He bent over and Sasuke sucked his breath in. Naruto's _**ASS**_ was right in his face and Sasuke being Sasuke he had to scan every little bit of his body noticing how his back arched just a little and how his shirt revealed a bit more than a regular crop top should.   
  
"Something wrong?"   
  
_Fuck  
  
"_Oh uh- n-nope." Why did Sasuke stutter you might ask? He had no idea.   
  
"Oh, okay then" 

* * *

Naruto scanned the whole living room's eyes finally settling on a book that was on the side table near Sasuke's end of the couch.   
  
"Hey what's that?" Naruto asked   
  
"A book idiot," Sasuke said flatly. "Well duh, but you don't have any other books out here why is that just sitting there?"   
  
"It's one of my favorite books."

"Now I wanna read it!" Naruto exclaimed   
  
Naruto got up and crawled over to Sasuke's end of the couch to grab the book. He climbed right over Sasuke's lap and sat there a minute struggling to grab the book. "Help me out wouldya?" Naruto asked.   
  
Sasuke was frozen.   
  
Naruto was currently over his lap back right under Sasuke's nose. He wanted to reach out and feel the skin of Naruto's lower back so bad. He looked down further and saw how his back arched ever so slightly without much effort it seemed.   
  
"Earth to Sasuke?" Naruto chuckled.   
  
"Oh um- yeah sorry." Sasuke grabbed the book making sure to lightly brush Naruto's arm with his own as he gave it to him.   
  
"Thank you." And to Sasuke's disappointment moved from the position he was in. 

* * *

The doorbell rung and Sasuke ran to the front door desperately trying to get away from Naruto before he did something drastic.   
  
When Sasuke came back Naruto was on his phone? If you could even call it that. "When are you gonna get a new phone?" Sasuke struggled to hold in a smile.

"Oh for fuck's sake you too? My friends just got done telling me to get a new one" Naruto pouted.   
  
Sasuke just stands there.  
  
Naruto pouting was honestly the cutest sight he thinks he's ever seen.   
  
"Uhhh what is it?" Naruto raises his eyebrow   
  
"Nothing. Let's eat"

Sasuke decided he needed to loosen up and alcohol was always the best answer. He walked to the kitchen to grab plates and wine glasses for the two of them. Sasuke was thinking of giving Naruto a tour of his house considering he's only been once. Showing him his kitchen, and his office, and his.. bedroom. Sasuke felt his heart race and it might have caused him to drop a few plates.

"Everything ok in there?" Naruto shouts.

"Yea- yeah everything's uh- good!" Sasuke shouts back. 

Sasuke came back with two plates, wine glasses, and a bottle of red. "I hope you like red wine, it's all I have right now."

"I'm more of a white wine kinda guy but red is fine too."

Sasuke makes a mental note to buy some more white next time he went grocery shopping just in case Naruto wanted to hang out again- 

They pour their glasses and grab their slices of overly greasy pizza, watching Naruto more than typing actual sentences. Sasuke felt his leg falling asleep and tried to adjust himself but moved a little bit too much while Naruto was drinking his wine. 

"Oops, got some on my hand."   
  
Sasuke started getting up to get some napkins but then-

Naruto started licking his hand and all the wine away with it.   
  
Sasuke couldn't help but think a million thoughts at once. Most of them being _incredibly_ inappropriate. Sasuke was frozen and didn't utter a word at the sight. Why was he looking directly at him while he did that? Maybe he was just imagining things. 

"All good!" Naruto exclaimed and went back to eating his pizza

* * *

"You know what-" Naruto slammed Sasuke's laptop shut and slid it underneath the couch.   
  
"What was that for?" Sasuke breathed out. "I'm tired of just watching you do probably boring stuff on your laptop." Naruto wasn't wrong, what Sasuke was doing was pretty fucking boring. "Ok, well what now?" He asked, "Let's go exploring around the house!"   
  
Sasuke felt as if Naruto had read his mind earlier.   
  
"Around my house? Why?" "I dunno I'm bored, let's go already!" Naruto hopped off the couch and pulled Sasuke up with him. 

"Ok here's my kitchen." Sasuke gestured lamely. "Whoa, you got one of those cool stovetops! I can't even cook on my stove"

"Not that you could cook anyway" Naruto punched Sasuke's arm at the comment. Sasuke suddenly felt weak as Naruto touched him, what was up with him today?  
  
"You even got one of those Samsung fridges, your freezer is so fucking huge." He bent over to look inside the gigantic pull out freezer   
  
Sasuke got another one of those moments where he could just scan Naruto's entire body and he felt like the luckiest man in the world.   
  
"Ok next room!" And Naruto was already off.   
  
"Here's my closet." Sasuke wasn't trying to go anywhere near the bedroom.   
  
"Is everything in your house so nice?" He started to run his hands over all of Sasuke's clothes. This shirt is cute!" It was a simple black v-neck with the lowest v he owned.

"Can I try it on?"   
  
Sasuke hadn't even managed to say a word before Naruto's shirt was off.   
  
_Naruto's shirt was off._  
  
Revealing his golden-brown skin and toned body left Sasuke speechless. 

"Uh- um-" Sasuke started.   
  
"What's up?" Naruto turned to face Sasuke with the shirt still ringed around his neck.  
  
Sasuke breathed in and tried to find any other words than the ones that were on the tip of his tongue. 

"Oh, nothing."   
  
"Well, how do I look?" Naruto did a spin to show off the shirt.   
  
"It looks good on you" was all Sasuke could say. What he wanted to say was, _'it looks great on you because I can see your whole chest and you're so damn fine-'  
  
_"Thanks!"   
  
He let Naruto pull him into the next room 

* * *

Sasuke forgot his whole plan of leaving the bedroom out of the tour until he realized Naruto was pulling him towards there.   
  
_Welp._  
  
"Yeah so uh- this is my bedroom."   
  
"Your whole house is so organized you need to give me tips." Naruto sighed as he fell back on Sasuke's bed. Naruto was on his bed and he knew he couldn't get anywhere closer or else this "hang out" might go all the way left and Sasuke knew that.   
  
"Hey, what are you still doing by the door? Come sit with me."  
  
_Shit._

Naruto gestured the man over and patted the spot next to him on the bed. "Oh! That was kind of rude of me, can I sit on your bed?" Naruto gave a lopsided grin.   
  
"You're fine."

"Kay cool."

Of course, Naruto was fine! He could sit on his bed any time of the day, lay on his bed, get _in_ his bed-   
  
Sasuke sat down awkwardly next to the blonde while he listened to him chatter away.   
  
"You know my friend Lee right?"

Bushy brow bowl cut one he thought to himself.   
  
Sasuke nodded.   
  
"Well we've been taking these yoga lessons together and they are like soooo relaxing."  
  
What Sasuke would do to just witness Naruto do anything near a yoga class.  
  
"We like- did this kinda thing where we-"  
  
Is he about to show him the moves, o-on his bed?   
  
Sasuke watched as Naruto pulled his legs up almost touching his ears with the most attention he's ever given anyone. He was just so _flexible_ and Sasuke could think of several other things Naruto would be good at as well-   
  
"Cool right?"   
  
"Y-yeah cool- yup" Was the only thing he could spit out while watching the blonde pull his legs back like _that._

Sasuke thought it was over 

But then it got worse.   
  
"And then there was this one move where you get on all fours and kinda move your back like this-"   
  
Naruto was on all fours arching his back with more force than he had been all night. Sasuke's eyes got impossibly wide and he just felt something come over him. Lust? Anger? Want? He didn't know but next thing you knew Sasuke had pulled Naruto's shoulders and spun him around until the blonde was underneath him.   
  
"Are you done teasing me Uzumaki?" Sasuke was two centimeters away from Naruto's face as he growled out those words and looked straight into those blue eyes. Sasuke was just tired, he had been holding himself back all night and he needed to let it out somehow.   
  
"Only if you do what I think you're about to do." Naruto looked up smirking at the man above him.   
  
That certainly wasn't the answer Sasuke thought he was gonna get, maybe a _"get off me weirdo"_ but not _that._  
  
Sasuke threw his shirt off with no hesitation and looked backed down at who was under him.   
  
"Do you know how long I've had to restrain myself?"  
  
"How long Uchiha?"  
  
Naruto's eyes were lidded and his voice raspy. This man's voice already put Sasuke on edge.   
  
"As soon as you walked in that damn door wearing that fucking crop top and those tight ass shorts." Sasuke breathed out into a kiss   
  
Now that was something Sasuke had been looking forward to.   
  
Naruto moved his lips against his. Sasuke kept kissing the blonde deeper and deeper until he was sure he was gonna pass out from lack of oxygen. "Who knew you were so eager?" Naruto laughed but that quickly turned into a gasp as Sasuke went down to kiss his neck. Sasuke sucked on Naruto's neck hoping and praying he left a hickey. He grabbed the bottom of Naruto's shirt and pulled it off him in one fluid motion. He pulled back to admire what that damn shirt was covering up. He picked up the blonde allowing himself some room on the bed to sit. He pulled Naruto up onto his lap pushing his legs back so he could straddle him comfortably.

"Keep kissing me will ya?" Naruto looked down to give him a smirk.

"Never planned on stopping." and threw the smirk right back at him.   
  
_Oh Sasu-_ Naruto breathed out   
  
Sasuke continued to buck his hips up, even harder than the last time. What could he say? Hearing his very own name come out of Naruto's mouth like _that_ just gave him some kind of extra steam. 

"Take 'em off" Sasuke looked up at those ridiculously blue eyes.   
  
"What? You aren't gonna help me? It'll be faste-" 

"I wanna see you do it"   
  
Sasuke did want all the clothes off but he wanted to enjoy every moment they had.  
  
Sasuke reached over to his dresser to grab a condom and some lube.   
  
"Hey hey, not so fast." Naruto grabbed the condom and bottle and set it back on the dresser. "Slow down sir" 

_Wh-_

Naruto pushed Sasuke back and climbed down to grab onto Sasuke's- oh _Sasuke's-_   
  
Naruto started to slowly stroke while looking back up at Sasuke, their eyes connected and Sasuke immediately threw his head back. _Naru- you-._ Narutobegan to kiss and nip at Sasuke's thighs.

"Oh for _fuck's_ sake just blow me already!" Sasuke was never known to be patient. 

Naruto let out a laugh and began to use his tongue. _N-naruto I'm bout to-_ Sasuke was trying his absolute hardest to keep it together. He was just so _good_ at it.   
  
But suddenly, Naruto lifted his head and crawled back up on top of Sasuke grabbing at the condom and lube on the dresser. 

_'You are the biggest tease'_ Sasuke couldn't help but think to himself. He grabbed what was on his dresser right before Naruto could.   
  
"H-" Naruto started

Before Naruto could say what he was going to, he was rolled over on his back and at the same position they started in. Sasuke saw him smile as he was rolling the condom on. He couldn't help but wonder what the blonde was thinking. 

"Now show me that one yoga position you were doing earlier." Sasuke leaned in to kiss Naruto's neck once again.   
  
"You are bolder than you look Uchiha," Naruto smirked as he started to pull his legs up. Before he could fully get into the position, Sasuke slid up and pulled his legs over his shoulders.   
  
"A lot bolder."   
  
Naruto didn't even get a warning before he felt all of Sasuke surge through him. Sasuke was in heaven, "I should've asked-" he started. "No no no, keep going." Naruto threw his hands around Sasuke's neck and glued his eyes shut. Naruto moved his hips in rhythm to Sasuke's strokes. He knew he wasn't gonna last. _Sasu- Sasuke- oh my- g-._ Sasuke felt his pleasure expand tenfold when he heard his name come out of Naruto's mouth again and again. Sasuke stuck his head into Naruto's neck feeling every bit of him. _Nar- fu- I'm there Naruto-_ hefelt Narutoopen his legs wider and Sasuke put all his strength in the last few pushes had. Breath shuddering as he came, he felt Naruto's body tremble and the wetness on his stomach. They were left a panting sweaty mess that didn't want to part just yet. 

* * *

"Ready?"

"Yeah" Naruto sucked in a deep breath as Sasuke pulled out and exhaled quickly. "That shouldn't have been as good as it was," Naruto said while looking straight up at the ceiling   
  
"Whoa there Uzumaki, you didn't believe in my skills?" Sasuke said mock-offended   
  
"Well I mean, as soon as you pinned me down and practically growled at me all worry left my body." Naruto turned to Sasuke with a smile. Sasuke felt his face flush remembering he did that.   
  
"Let me get us a towel" Sasuke got up and left to get the two something to clean up with.   
  
Sasuke plopped back onto the bed and threw Naruto a towel to wipe himself off. "Did you even come here just to 'hang out'" Sasuke questioned. Naruto had been acting differently and he wondered maybe he-  
  
"Um uh- well- no not exactly."   
  
"Oh, you idiot." Sasuke snorted and pulled the covers over his body "You're sleeping over right?"   
  
"You just put me into cardiac arrest, I'm not leaving this bed Uchiha" Naruto pulled the covers over himself as well. Sasuke felt his heart swell knowing he gave Naruto as much pleasure as he had given him.

"My game that good?" He asked smugly  
  
"Don't get too bold yet Sas you have yet to be on the receiving end." Naruto tried him.

Oh, Sasuke couldn't _wait_ for that.   
  
"Keep talking like that Uzumaki and we might become serious." 

Naruto began to laugh but abruptly stopped. "Wait, s-serious what do you- Sasuke?"  
  
Sasuke held in his laugh as he faked a snore. 

* * *

_**Later:**_

  
** Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo **

**_> >Sasuke: it went way better than i thought_ **  
  
**_> >Suigetsu: wym?_ **  
  
**_> >Sasuke: well we might've ..._ **  
  
**_> >Karin: NO WAY   
  
>>Suigetsu: NO FUCKING WAY   
  
>>Juugo: can somebody please explain to me what's going on? _**

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed sasuke's side of things! our poor little boy, naruto put his ass through the ringer


End file.
